A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of axial indicators, more specifically, a vertical orientation indicator that is to be used after an avalanche to determine vertical direction.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a liquid filled sphere in which two opposing internal spheres are submerged; wherein the internal spheres have different densities that enable one sphere to rise to the top of the liquid located within the sphere whereas the opposing internal sphere drops to the bottom of the liquid and thus defines a vertical axis between the two internal spheres; wherein the internal sphere at the top of the liquid indicates an up direction of the vertical axis whereas the internal sphere vertical axis; wherein the device is useful in indicating which direction is up to an end user that may be suspended underneath snow after an avalanche.
The Mayenschein et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,603,961) discloses a lighted orientation device that includes a float constructed of resilient material and includes first and second chemicals separated by a breakable membrane; wherein the two chemicals react when combined to produce light whereby a user may view the float and ascertain which direction is “up.” However, the device does not include two spheres contained within a hollow sphere filled with fluid such that the two spheres separate from one another via their relative densities thereby identifying the vertical axis.
The Bruhn Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,133) discloses a post avalanche upward indicating device. However, the device does not use two spheres of different relative densities that are both suspended within a fluid filled sphere and of which form a vertical axis to identify which way is up and which way is down.
The Dauerer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,928) discloses a fiber optic position indicator. Again, the indicator employs the use of a single ball suspended within a fluid filled chamber and not two opposing spheres of different relative densities that are both suspended within a fluid filled sphere that determines a vertical axis.
The Kaatz et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,443) discloses a directional indicator. Again, the direction indicator relies upon a single moving object and not two opposing spheres suspended within a liquid filled sphere.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a liquid filled sphere in which two opposing internal spheres are submerged; wherein the internal spheres have different densities that enable one sphere to rise to the top of the liquid located within the sphere whereas the opposing internal sphere drops to the bottom of the liquid and thus defines a vertical axis between the two internal spheres; wherein the internal sphere at the top of the liquid indicates an up direction of the vertical axis whereas the internal sphere at the bottom of the liquid indicates a down direction of the vertical axis; wherein the device is useful in indicating which direction is up to an end user that may be suspended underneath snow after an avalanche. In this regard, the vertical orientation indicator departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.